Grimm Town
by AirFireWaterEarth
Summary: I just thought that The Sister's Grimm needed a theme song. If you haven't guessed it, the song is called Grimm Town. Now it is currently a collection of songs that are placed into a scene. (Please read, I know it sounds stupid, but don't judge a book by its cover!)
1. Grimm Town

**A/N: Hey guys! So, as a little background on the subject, I thought that (as baby-ish as it sounds) The Sister's Grimm needed a theme song. Here it is:**

_**Once upon a time...**_

_**And once upon a crime...**_

_**There was a city the harbor**_

_**But that was just a starter**_

_**Oh-oh**_

_**It was full of all the people**_

_**You were positive weren't real **_

_**Oh it was a fairy tale**_

_**Well, not really a fairy tale...**_

"You ignorant little rodent! This isn't just an old book. This is the book of Everafter."_**  
**_"Sorry, I haven't read it. I'm waiting for the movie," Puck said."

_**All the words stated clear**_

"_**Don't you dare come near"**_

_**Unless you really have a death wish now**_

_**There were powers that were bore**_

_**And the fact of war**_

_**It really was a Grimm town**_

"That's the coolest thing I've ever seen," Puck said._**  
**_"How cool will it be when it kills us?" Sabrina asked.**_  
_**"Considerably less cool," Puck replied."

_**Well, it started back years and years ago**_

_**Before you and I were even born**_

_**The fairy-tale people from your stories**_

_**Were trapped in that town, stripped from glories**_

_**Oh-Oh**_

"That's why crazy people are so dangerous. You think they're ___nice_until they're chaining you up in the garage."

_**All the words stated clear**_

"_**Don't you dare come near"**_

_**Unless you really have a death wish now**_

_**There were powers that were bore**_

_**And the fact of war**_

_**It really was a Grimm town**_

_**The shot rang out**_

_**On that battle ground...**_

_**The cries rang out**_

_**With terror sound**_

_**The good, the bad**_

_**The hope, the sad**_

"Snow, get behind me!" Charming shouted as he leaped to his feet. "I'll handle this brute."_**  
**_"Billy", the teacher cried. "This is the twenty-first century, Women don't need the white knight routine anymore. I can fight my own battles."

_**All the words stated clear**_

"_**Don't you dare come near"**_

_**Unless you really have a death wish now**_

_**There were powers that were bore**_

_**And the fact of war**_

_**It really was a Grimm town**_

_**You didn't want to be in my town**_

"He turned into a rhinoceros," Ms. Smirt said._**  
**_"He does that," Sabrina said."

* * *

**A/N: Alright, as embarrassing as it was, that was pretty fun. Well, if you're a hater, you're a hater, if you're not, you're not.**

**So, if you liked it, put "Grimm". If you didn't like it, put "town". If you hated it, put "don't".**

**Love,**

**Samantha**

**P.S I don't own Sister's Grimm**


	2. The Girl Who Gave Up Her Childhood

**Hi! So, since Grimm Town didn't do too shabby, I decided to write songs for selected scenes. This song takes place at the beginning of the book, right before Sabrina and Daphne meet Granny Relda.**

_**The rain pours down on the glass**_

_**Ya' know it kind of looks like tears**_

_**Look down as the people pass**_

_**See'n you cry is your worst fears**_

"She tucked her long blond hair behind her ear and turned away from the window, promising herself that she would be strong and not let her sister see her cry."

_**You're either caged in, or too free**_

_**Too alone, or not to let be**_

_**Escape from the prison**_

_**In which you are hidden**_

_**Just don't let them see**_

"She'd sent them to live with people who were usually mean and occasionally crazy, and who had used them as maids, house sitters, or just plain ignored them."

_**Oh hold on for the little one**_

_**And grasp to win**_

_**Don't let the world get to you hun'**_

_**We know how hard it's been**_

_**To live on doubt**_

_**And to be misunderstood**_

_**So, we'll be looking out**_

_**For the girl who gave up her childhood**_

"Sabrina watched the rain outside. It had been raining the day her parents disappeared."

_**The fire that flares in your eyes**_

_**Is nothing compared to the burn inside**_

_**The blood that bleeds when your skin is apart**_

_**Is nothing compared to bleeding in your heart**_

"Who are you? And don't say you're our grandmother because our grandmother is dead!"

_**Oh hold on for the little one**_

_**And grasp to win**_

_**Don't let the world get to you hun'**_

_**We know how hard it's been**_

_**To live on doubt**_

_**And to be misunderstood**_

_**So, we'll be looking out**_

_**For the girl who gave up her childhood**_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_**Don't you worry rain**_

_**She will be OK**_

_**Don't worry heart**_

_**She won't tear you apart**_

_**Chin up**_

_**Wipe tears**_

_**Clean up**_

_**It's been years**_

"The old women took a handkerchief from her pocket and wiped the girls' eyes."

_**Oh hold on for the little one**_

_**And grasp to win**_

_**Don't let the world get to you hun'**_

_**We know how hard it's been**_

_**To live on doubt**_

_**And to be misunderstood**_

_**So, we'll be looking out**_

_**For the girl who gave up her childhood**_

"We're home now," Sabrina said to her sister.


	3. Never A Bad Thing

**A/N: Okay, I did not get a whole lot of reviews for "The Girl Who Gave Up Her Childhood", but I a) have some news that you might like to hear and b) woke up in the middle of the night with an idea. **

**So, I am going to torture you guys into waiting until the end. (It isn't something to get too worked up about, but I am evil) **

**So, this takes place in book six. It refers to the part about Sabrina and make-up. The fact that Sabrina wishes her mother was there to help her is part of this too. Most of this, though, sort of revolves around the part where Puck tells Sabrina she's pretty.**

**I am going out of order. The next one will most likely be from book three, but I dunno, it could be from book five. Anyways…**

**Read on Sister's Grimmers (I do not own Sister's Grimm, by the way…)**

_**The mirror glares back**_

_**On something that I lack**_

_**And I still push on**_

_**I swear I'm so confused**_

_**This is not something that I'm used to**_

_**Am I right or wrong?**_

"At times like this, Sabrina wished she had her mother."

_**Never have I ever liked change**_

_**And this is exactly the same!**_

_**But I kinda feel good **_

_**Not that I should!**_

"Hey, what's on your lips?"

_**Why does my life revolve,**_

_**Around the fact that I **_

_**Am in a losing game**_

_**And I try**_

_**All this**_

_**Is it bad…**_

_**That's it's never a bad thing**_

_**To me**_

"Sabrina didn't know why Puck's comment hurt."

_**I wish I didn't do this to myself**_

_**It just makes me feel good**_

_**The fact of it all never helps**_

_**Yet I feel like I should**_

"Sabrina looked like a raccoon…"

_**Why does my life revolve,**_

_**Around the fact that I **_

_**Am in a losing game**_

_**And I try**_

_**All this**_

_**Is it bad…**_

_**That's it's never a bad thing**_

_**To me**_

_**{[[[}**_

_**What in the world…**_

_**Never have I heard **_

_**All this**_

_**Be so good and bad**_

_**NO!**_

_**Why does my life revolve,**_

_**Around the fact that I **_

_**Am in a losing game**_

_**And I try**_

_**All this**_

_**Is it bad…**_

_**That's it's never a bad thing**_

_**To me**_

"Would it help if I called you a Muck Covered Toad Face?"

"Yea."

**Alright, before I give out my news, I have to apologize to Lela Grimm. As it turns out, Lela, I could have done what your review asked (I don't want to give it away), but I didn't know I could.**

**Okay, now I have to apologize to Curlscat. So, you didn't really have to go to Google+, if I had known.**

**Now, here is the news…**

**I HAVE A YOUTUBE CHANNEL! So, there you can hear all the melodies of the songs, a week after the song is published.**

**PM me to get the link (sorry guests, I wasn't able to post the link)**

**Hope you all had a Happy New Year,**

**Samantha**


End file.
